Kung Fu goes HOLLYWOOD!
by edger230
Summary: Po and the five go to Hollywood to see the premiere of Kung Fu Panda 2. You won't believe all the things they learn. Some Po/Tigress at the end. Author's note up!
1. Chapter 1

Po and the five were busy training in the Jade Palace. They had gotten back from defeating Lord Shen no more than a week ago and none of them had forgotten a single bit of their adventure.

They were currently sparring and up first were Monkey and Po. Everyone watched as Po was finally beating Monkey for the first time using what he had learned during the adventure.

Monkey after getting knocked down was about ready to strike back with everyone watching in awe when Shifu came in the room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed. Shifu had a smile on his face which always meant good news was on the way.

"Students, I have received a message." he said returning the bow.

"From the universe?" Po asked.

"No, from the messenger." Shifu said. "Apparently the battle with Lord Shen has been made into a movie. 'It's called Kung Fu Panda 2'. Since we're the stars, we've been invited to Hollywood for the premiere along with Jack Black, Angelina Jolie and a bunch of other people."

Everyone's faces lit up when the heard this. This was incredible. Not just China knew about them, everyone did!

"AWESOME!" Po immediately shouted. "I say we go!" He looked at everyone else and saw they were all thinking the same thing.

After a while they were all up and packing. They were all hoping different things. Viper was hoping she would get to walk down the red carpet (or in her case, slither.) Monkey was hoping to have a lot of popcorn, Mantis hoped to meet Seth Rogan and Crane was hoping to see the movie in 3D.

Po was hoping something he had been hoping for a long time. He hoped to finally get some alone time with Master Tigress. He had had feelings for her since he met her. Sure, when he didn't know her and was still just a huge fan, he always thought she was beautiful and amazing but now he actually had a chance. He was definitely going to take it.

What he didn't know what Master Tigress was hoping for the exact same thing.

She still hadn't forgotten the day she hugged him. She had never hugged anyone before. So much for being hardcore. She still couldn't believe she had.

Po was in his room packing up his things when he thought about these things. He was also thinking about the movie and meeting all the stars (he mostly wanted to meet Jack Black.) Before he knew it, it was time to go.

When the six got outside, the first thing they saw shocked the living daylights out of them. They had no idea what it was. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice Master Shifu come up behind them until he spoke up.

"I had the exact same reaction when I first saw it. Americans don't tell us anything these days. It's called an airplane. It's how we're getting to Hollywood."

**Let me stop the story here for a second. I know the airplane didn't come until a lot later. The story is supposed to show that China is still living in ancient times whereas America is in the present. I figured this would just be funny how they would not know what anything was. **

Everyone was confused but they eventually climbed onto the plane. They were fascinated by the interior design of the plane. They found it cool how the plane took off as well.

On the way to Hollywood Shifu and Tigress had no trouble meditating. The others however were bored. The flight attendant was walking by and Po said, "What is there to do on the plane?"

The flight attendant gave Po a remote which he thought was just a fancy box with buttons. He stared at it for a moment and then looked at the flight attendant. The flight attendant took the remote and brought out a TV. She then pressed the power button and the TV turned on.

Po's eyes were as big as softballs. "Whoooooaaaaaaaa. AWESOME!" he said taking the remote back. He pressed the buttons all over the remote and in about two minutes, he broke the TV.

He then moved to a different chair and to a different TV. He was careful with the remote this time. After a long time of channel surfing, he finally settled on 'SpongeBob Squarepants.'

After a long time they finally arrived in Hollywood.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long. I had to go on vacation and I had a serious case of writers block. But can I just say I have amazing fans? I had no idea this story would get 9 reviews on the first chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Cryztalix: I heard about that too! I hope it comes soon!**

**monkeycyborgninja: I know! I'm going to try and make it hilarious.**

**Mr. Awesome guy: Who didn't love it when they hugged? I can easily imagine Po breaking the TV as well!**

**Magnolialioness: As long as I live, I will write!**

**crazy jaky: I hope you rofl! I will write as much as I can!**

**emo29640: Thank you!**

***blank name*: Can I just say that I practically had a seizure when I read your comment?**

**Drama sapphire: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**C. R. Meadows: Thanks! I read your Love can Conquer all story and I think it has potential as well.**

**Well that covers it! Here's chapter two!**

Everyone was a little upset to get off the plane, especially Po considering he was right in the middle of a SpongeBob Squarepants episode where SpongeBob gets round pants. But the second the remembered what they were here for, the got excited again.

When they got off the plane they marveled at the sights. The Hollywood sign was just the beginning of the things they thought were amazing. Even Tigress' hardcore shell broke for a moment and she marveled as well.

Po was stepped onto the road and he almost got run over by a car. Luckily he stepped back just in time. The flight attendant was also going to be their guide throughout the city which was a good thing otherwise Po really WOULD get hit by a car.

After Po got back off the road and onto the plane grounds **(I can never remember what those are called) **Monkey couldn't resist commenting. "Po, we're here for the movie, not a funeral."

After Monkey got slapped by the others they were off. But let's just say at the rate they were going, they were going to be senior citizens by the time they got to the movie theatre and Master Shifu would be training at the palace in the sky. They marveled at everything **(the boys most of all did.) **The flight attendant had to explain a number of things.

The second they got to the road once again Po said, "What are those fancy boxes?"

"Those are called cars. Humans use them to get around." the flight attendant replied.

"What are humans?"

"They're what I am." said the flight attendant.

"I thought you were some kind of endangered monkey." Mantis replied. After a lot of explaining and Mantis get slapped a few times they were off again. But it didn't take long for the next question to be fired.

"What's that blinking thing?" Viper asked.

"That's a stoplight. It shows cars when to go, slow down and stop." the flight attendant replied.

"How do cars work?" Monkey asked.

"We're not here for driving lessons Monkey." Tigress replied.

There were many more things that they asked questions about. They asked about the culture, motorcycles, streetlights, streets, pavement, zoos, If they were allowed to free the animals and start a riot against zookeepers, zookeepers, if SpongeBob Squarepants was real **(Po)**, and so many more things that it would take 80 pages to fill this story. I'll just say that by the time they took a break for ice cream the flight attendant had frizzy hair and a tired look on her face.

When they were finished with their ice cream they were behind schedule and had to go call a taxi. Unfortunately, there were too many of them for just one taxi so they had to get more taxis. All of them fit into one taxi except for **(of course) **Tigress and Po so they had to take one separately from the others.

When they finally got into the taxis they were happy to relax. Tigress and Po had an awkward silence for a while.

_Come on Tigress! Say something! This is what you've been hoping for!_ Tigress thought to herself. Luckily Po started up the conversation at about that time.

"So... what do you think of Hollywood?" he asked.

"It's really nice. I've still got a lot of questions though." she replied.

"Well I don't think I can answer them. I'm still confused myself." Po said. Tigress chuckled. She then thought something to herself. _Maybe he can answer one of my questions._

She was about to begin her sentence when the taxi driver stopped short. "You two might want to check on your friends." he said.

The two got out of the taxi and were shocked to find that the other taxi had crashed into a fire hydrant. They soon got their answer of why that had happened.

"Sir, why did you let Monkey drive the car?" Viper asked the taxi driver. Tigress and Po looked in the window to find out that the driver hadn't let Monkey drive the car. Monkey had knocked him out so HE could drive instead.

After Monkey received a whole lot more rounds of slapping they finally got out of the taxi. Everyone was okay.

"Great. Monkey, you're paying for that!" Shifu said in a strict tone. Monkey just stared at the ground.

"Well at least the theatre is only two blocks away." the flight attendant said.

Everyone recovered from the car accident and they began walking the rest of the way to the theatre.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

They all continued walking with butterflies in their stomachs growing bigger by the minute. Even Tigress had butterflies!

They all had millions of things on their minds. The thing that they were hoping for the most however was that they would actually make it to the movie. After a while however, they reached a corner of the sidewalk and found a man next to a limousine. When the man saw them he motioned for them to get in the limo.

The flight attendant could see that this looked strange so she explained that the limo was supposed to take them to the movie.

"Can I drive?" Monkey asked.

"NO!" everyone screamed at once. Monkey just looked at the ground.

They got into the limo and were fascinated by the décor and how many seats there were. They could all fit in the limo this time.

As the limo drove down the streets, Po watched the road go by like a giant conveyer belt. He was thinking about the movie and the adventure they went through to get there. He was hoping they would have a great time, he was wondering what half the things were as they went down the road, but most of all he was wondering if he would ever get to, let alone work up the nerves to tell Tigress how he felt about her.

Before he could wonder anything else he heard the driver say two words. "We're here."

When Po looked out the window, he saw a giant red carpet which was surrounded by millions of humans. The carpet led into the theatre.

The flight attendant cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her.

"What you do is basically walk down the red carpet and you occasionally sign autographs and high five people. It's pretty simple. Po, you go first." She said.

Po nervously got out off the limo hoping he was liked by the fans. The second he got out everyone cheered. There were flashes from cameras (which Po thought was lightning) and hands being held out to Po. Some people had notebooks.

Po started walking down with a smile on his face. _Wow, _he thought, _all these people are our fans._

Po soon enough breezed through the carpet occasionally signing autographs and giving a lot of high fives. He was then followed by Tigress who he thought looked stunning going down the red carpet and tried hard not to stare. After Tigress were Master Shifu, then Monkey, Viper, Crane and lastly Mantis.

After they all walked down the carpet another limo showed up. Out of it came Jack Black. Po's eyes grew huge once again.

Jack Black easily went down the red carpet. When he got to them he immediately shook Po's hand.

"Dude! You are AWESOME!" Po said.

They talked for a minute and soon enough, Jack was followed by Angelina Jolie, Dustin Hoffman, Lucy Liu, David Cross, Seth Rogan, Jackie Chan and more. The five and Po were jumping on the inside.

Soon enough they all went into the theatre leaving behind the screaming humans. Po and the others who weren't humans were fascinated by how big the theatre was and pretty much everything about it. The air smelled like popcorn and candy. The got some popcorn and went into the theatre.

When they got in the theatre which they were fascinated by as well they realized Monkey was gone.

They looked around the room and soon enough someone carrying about a mountain of popcorn. Three guesses who that was.

"You can afford all that popcorn, but you can't pay for a taxi you broke?" Viper asked. Monkey silently sat down.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down. The humans were in the row behind the animals. Soon enough the movie started.

Unfortunately the movie was not in 3D but Crane was so excited he forgot about his wish.

**Tigress' POV-**

I have to admit the movie was pretty good. The adventure was much better to watch then to go through considering we thought Po was dead and here he was… right next to me.

Oh crap. What do I do?

No one noticed me sweating. Suddenly the movie came to the part where Po had his first vision. I jumped inside. My hand jumped onto the arm rest.

Wait a minute… the arm rest doesn't have fur. I look at my hand. It's on top of Po's.

_Oh crap._

Po obviously noticed. He looked at my hand on top of his. I looked at his face. Is he smiling at me?

I slowly pull my hand away. "It's okay. I don't mind." he said. I smile back and put my hand back where it was.

To be continued


	4. Author's note

**Hello my fellow readers. I have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the bad news first; otherwise, the good news won't make any sense.**

**I feel so bad to say this -and I know some of you are going to get really mad at me and might hate me for the rest of your days- but (deep breath) due to being backed up on so many stories and the fact that I can't seem to think up anything else for this story, I have decided to quit writing it.**

**BUT WAIT!**

**There is NO WAY that I'm letting this story go unfinished, so here's where the good news comes in. I'm going to let one of YOU take over and write the story!**

**The way I'm going to choose who gets to is for you to review this story and tell me some ideas that you have for it. Whoever I think has the best ideas will win the rights to this story! Now, if you decide to submit your ideas, there are a few rules for you guys.**

**You need to be pretty specific.**

**I plan on reading the story once it is assigned to one of you, but I will not read it if it is rated M, so no M ratings on your ideas! Whoever gives me M rated content in their ideas will be disqualified. Before you can say anything, I know one of my favorite stories is rated M, but in my defense, I favorited it BEFORE the rating went up, and I don't have the heart to remove my favorite stories.**

**If you win, you need to write in either the first chapter or the summary, "Edger230 gave me permission to do this." This is NOT because I want to gain more publicity since I had the original idea. It's because I don't want you to get accused of stealing the story from me. I'll even review your story and let others know that I truly DID give you permission.**

**Lastly, (this is also if you win,) you need to copy and paste what the story says so far (not including this letter or the review replies) to a Word Document (or whatever you use to write your stories… if there is anything else.) You can edit it however you want (except PLEASE DON'T DELETE THE MAIN IDEAS!) but I'm planning on deleting MY version of this story once the first chapter of YOUR version is complete. That also means you should copy all of it at once, so you don't lose anything.**

**I will post the winner of the rights to this story on February 18th, 2013!**

**So send me those review ideas, and for those of you who still hate my guts *sigh* say your worst. I just want to get the hate reviews over with.**

**-Edger230**


	5. Results

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to answer back. I was waiting to see if I would get any more reviews. The winner of the rights to this story is…**

**AnimeLover'N'KFP! **

**Congratulations! Just follow the directions on the previous chapter!**

**I await the arrival of the story!**


End file.
